


The Groom's Legacy

by areneecz



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Behavior, Anger, Anger Mananagement Issues, Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Modification, Consensual Kissing, Consensual Touching, Delusions, Gore, Happy Delusions, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Past, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Stockholm, Stockholm Syndrome, Touching, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areneecz/pseuds/areneecz
Summary: Snippets of Waylon's new life after the events of "The Groom's Whore."





	1. Wildflowers

Months, years, time had passed. The consummation, the ceremony.

Eddie Gluskin was the proud husband he had always dreamed to be, father was a lost title due to soon realized fault of inaccurate replication. Gluskin blamed the trauma and stress, an interference causing failed pregnancy, Waylon didn't have the heart, nor mind, to explain the reasoning. Any prior memories of the dusty hallways sat a memory forgotten as the two moved for a top level floor to claim as their own, an area with proper access to the recreational yard and a safe haven from the occasional variant.

Mount Massive was left to the elements, abandoned and forgotten. While the inside sat to rot, the outside flourished. Trees, sprouting new layers, proud and full to shield the building from prying eyes. Grass untamed and messy as wildflowers sprouted from the soil. Gluskin did his best to remove the occasional corpse and limb to ease Waylon's mind, to sketch a perfect future of peace and solitude. Darkness faded, replaced with the warm flicker of lingering light bulbs. The two sat atop a kingdom, the rulers of their creation, the offspring of madness.

"Dear." Eddie purred, hidden in the corner he sat within a faded sofa chair, attentive eyes watched his bride tidy the room. "Don't overexert yourself." He added comfortingly, vision ghosting to follow Waylon's movements.

A nervous tick. Waylon's fingers teased around picture frames and vases as he dragged a rag over the dusty tabletop. He wanted to leave, abandon Mount Massive, take Eddie somewhere else, a proper home, a proper life. Food was scare and livelihood a constant issue, with the buildings abandonment the luxuriates of water and electricity were a flickering danger.

"Eddie." Waylon began, bunching the material into a ball as he turned to face the Groom. With a step forward he displayed a proud bow, pain was fleeting, wounds all but healed, scars sat a blistering red from infection, but otherwise were manageable. "Do you remember your life before Mount Massive, the world?" Waylon questioned, ushering forward to sit atop Gluskin's lap. With a humming distraction he thought, free hand wrapping around Waylon's waist as he thought of a proper reply.

"Filthy." Eddie finally managed to muster, a change in his tone, his features, as a cold chill passed over him. "It was, inhumane, what I was dealt." He revealed, grip tightening as he attempted to flush away the rising anger. With a tug, Waylon folded into the crook of Gluskin's neck, pressing a kiss to the tensed skin as his arms worked to rub his back.

"I'm sorry I asked." Waylon apologized as he continued to comfort his groom. A pit of sorrow in his stomach as he realized his errors. "I shouldn't of made you rethink such a traumatic time." He added, laying a soothing array of kisses to Gluskin's cheek, a final peck applied to his lips before Waylon pulled away.

"Why do you ask?" Gluskin coaxed, shifting to gain leverage. A crinkle to his skin as he flashed a small smile, red blisters now a lingering pink as they healed over time. "Tell me, dear." He instructed with a curious gaze.

"I-I." Waylon stammered, face hot as he sat, an uncomfortable writhe as he wrung his hands. "I'd like a life outside of Mount Massive, a chance to see the world again." Waylon admitted.

"Daydreams, my doll." Eddie lulled immediately, grasp tightening around Waylon as he moved to stand. A heaving breath as he lifted, a swivel as he moved to stand Waylon on his feet. "Leaving is but a fool's errand." Gluskin recited, leaning adjacent to take hold of a wooden doorframe. "Why abandon our legacy?" Eddie chortled humorously.

"Eddie." Waylon stammered, a more demanding tone to his voice as he reached forward to grasp Gluskin's shoulder. "This legacy won't be able to support a family." Waylon huffed, words bitter on the tip of his tounge as he knew his repremands would start an argument. "A child." He finalized fearfully. With a swivel the towering man rotated, grasp falling to Waylon's hand as he eyed his bride with burning aggravation.

"You dare question me, woman?" Eddie hissed sharply, a rising hand jerking sideways to apply a stinging slap to the skin of Waylon's cheek, fingers moving to tighten around his wrist. "After everything I've done?" Gluskin barked, a painful pressure applied as he shot daggers in Waylon's direction.

"I'm sorry!" Waylon cried, face hidden to the side, reeling from his previous assault, a trail of tears escaping his eyes. Bothering Eddie was never his intention, simple questions and actions always seemed to stifle a response. "I-I trust you, I do!" He hiccuped, fingers falling to brush against the skin of Eddie's hand. Release was quick, his limbs abandoned as Gluskin turned to calm himself.

"Forgive me." Eddie hissed through clenched teeth. Turning, his expression still oozed anger, aggravation, but his hands moved to pull his bride closer, lips lowering to suck at the skin of Waylon's neck. A steady action earning an immediate moan. Pulling away he flashed a look of apathy. "Colossians, 3:19, husbands love your wives and do not be embittered against them." Gluskin recited, like every page of the Bible sat fresh in his mind. "I must work on my temper." He finished, pressing a final kiss to the skin of Waylon's forehead.

Releasing altogether Gluskin slinked away, eyes attentive on the turquoise shading of the uneven grass. Feet exploring the yard as hands plucked at tiny flowers. Waylon observed, eyes ghosting to the window as he watched Eddie trail around. Gluskin was still a monster, or at least had the tendencies of one, but the newly discovered area always seemed to soothe his tantrums. With a cold hand pressed to the stinging skin of his cheek Waylon silently watched the Groom work.


	2. Ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A delve into Waylon's twisted delusions.

Pleasure. A delicacy Waylon craved and a punishment Eddie was eager to give. Dirty talk consisted of sharply spat insults and the burning assault of the blade. Threats carved into his skin as he unraveled in the arms of another, every inch of Waylon's skin was a canvas, a masterpiece. Every curve and crevice explored, every muscle traced over, every inch a drug, an addiction. Enticement, tongue dragging across the sensitive nape, a nibble to the reddened flesh of his ears, touches and gropes, the same cycle, vicious and teasing. 

Raw and unforgiving, Eddie was dedicated. Every night ending the same with a macabre act of intercourse, his length inside Waylon. The first time it was horrendous, wounds stretching to withstand the pressure, an act he'd never thought to become reality. Every time after was indescribable, a closeness so profound it was unfathomable. Every act was a battle, a fight as Gluskin unloaded, an attempt at fatherhood, his remains left inside to grow a family, each time failing miserably.

Waylon was smart, damn smart. He knew exactly the reason. He stood as living proof of Gluskin's make-shift women, while his exterior eradicated women, interior followed a separate path. He enjoyed the pleasure, how despite the odds Eddie managed to make him his main focus, his shining star, his pride and joy. Maybe he was selfish, spoiled. Deep down he adored the treatment, pale lips ushering promises as he took advantage of his groom. He knew he'd never witness a legacy, start the family that Gluskin dreamed of, he only hoped him be too prideful to realize, to piece together Waylon's lies. 

In a sick and twisted sense, he loved him. A man he dedicated his entire existence to, a man he thanked for his rebirth. Deep down, buried beneath dirt and grime, dust and blood, sat the memories of Lisa, his children. The simple life of an innocent techie, the first steps into Murkoff. Deep down it remained, padlocked, lost, erased. A part of him refused to remember, another physically couldn't, where he stood, where he remained, it was better, a better life for himself, his family, his sanity. 

He protected his title proudly. Waylon Gluskin. Bride, wife, woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waylon's lost, never to be found with Eddie as his only tether to reality.


	3. Expectancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon learns a valuable lesson.

Punishment. Gluskin managed to tear at the seams of Waylon's insecurities. From the beginning he had leeway, leverage. A daily occurrence of arguments, tantrums, disagreements. Hours of Waylon's useless pleading to search out a better life, a few measly minutes of threats to melt his iceberg of bravery. 

Distance grew. Eddie disappeared daily, a muse of sorts, trudging through empty halls to clear his thoughts. And Waylon, running off to the deep recesses of Mount Massive in search of a newfound bravery. When arguments ceased the two managed to mesh. Waylon telling intricate stories of his arrival, his life before career, the day he first saw Gluskin. Eddie was a different story. A closed book, he barley spoke of his past. Any pressuring questions on the topic were swept away as quickly as they came. 

Some days were unbearable. Gluskin relentless, impossible to calm, a full force assault as he held his bride hostage. Skin riddled with bruises, throat tight as a forceful grip refused to cease. Days where the forgotten memories of Lisa flooded his consciousness, the pale faces of his children. Figures he couldn't recognize, put a name to, haunting him. 

"Whore." Gluskin hissed, a misty rage coating his vision as he released Waylon's face, an expressionless plea revealed as he sat fully naked, limbs bound to a wooden chair. "If you insist on being so disrespectful." Eddie began, thoughts lost as he continued his assault, a sudden latch to the flesh of Waylon's thigh. "I'll have to teach you myself." He finalized sympathetically. 

"I'm sorry!" Waylon cried breathlessly, eyes heavy. A blistering pain ghosting his skin with every movement. Cheeks moist from tears cried, reddened and sore from relentless hands. "What else do you want from me?" He sobbed fearfully, a writhe to his bindings as he fought against them.

"Obedience." Gluskin hissed immediately, grip tightening as he forced Waylon's leg upwards, a groping touch as he ignored the bride's pleas. "Observation." He continued, a set of two fingers dragging over exposed extremities. A shivering fear ghosting the length of his spine as he endured Gluskin's nonconsensual punishment. 

A brutal assault, slit teased as unforgiving appendages fought against rejection. Tears. An echoing sob as Waylon pleaded, a constant beg as he obscured his vision from Gluskin's expression. Scarred skin tugged, exposed breasts crushed under Eddie's palm as he assaulted the flesh. A reeling pain, a gagging nauseation as a lingering touch faded. Rag in hand, Gluskin wiped at the secretion coating his fingers, face hidden as he displayed his back to Waylon. 

"Don't make me do this again." Eddie seethed as he turned away, an echoing silence as he fought against his memories. A small diversion as he tossed the soiled cloth to the side, attention returning to his bride. Eyes refusing contact, he quietly untied the ropes, leather unhinged. "Please." He insisted finally, a change in emotion before turning away.

Silence flooded the room, ears ringing as Waylon sat. A shift in reality as Gluskin's footsteps faded. A hitch to his voice, a painful whine escaping his lips as he lifted his bruised weight off the chair, an echoing shuffle as he searched for his clothing. Silence. Deafening and cold. Tears fought against emotion, unstable as events flooded his consciousness, a current of sadness escaping his eyes as he vibrated in place.

He loved Eddie, he did. Another test, a lecture. All Waylon could do was learn. Correct what he did, and promise to never do it again. Gluskin always had the knack to make pleasure and pain an intertwined experience. Pulling on the garments added a layer of security as he slinked away from the dusty room, thoughts a mixture of emotion as he moved to locate the fondly noted recesses of the asylum.


	4. Porcelain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rarley revealed side of Eddie Gluskin.

Silence, flooding the room as Waylon sat, hands furled within his grasp, Gluskin looming above. A gentle touch as a single finger traced over protruding jaw lines, skin caressed as he leaned in to press a kiss to the skin of Waylon's forehead.

"Doll." Eddie teased. Eyes ghosting over every visible feature. Pale skin, cheeks bright pink as they awaited the Groom's calming touch, eyes a shimmering abyss of darkness. Figure. Small and petite, weight all but eradicated since his imprisonment. "Tell me another tale of yours, dear." Gluskin requested, eyes dancing over the area as he awaited a response.

"I've told you all I know." Waylon replied, a wave of embarrassment scorching his skin as he stood from the chair. "Tell me one of yours." Waylon began with a gentle bow, a step forward as he slinked his arms around Gluskin's waist, eyes hidden as he teased the fabric of the vest. "Please." He pleaded.

"As you wish." Gluskin sighed, a chaff as his hands moved to locate Waylon's. Fingers hooking, locking together as he began to gently sway. "I remember you, our first encounter." He began, lost in thought as his body swayed absentmindedly.

"A minx, she-devil." Gluskin admitted, a dip as he lowered Waylon's weight, lips grazing his skin momentarily as he regained posture. "You conspired against me." He purred, a low growl as he nipped at the flesh of Waylon's ear.

"You've proven yourself trustworthy since then." Eddie lulled. A tired sway as he began a slow spin. "Grudges are useless, darling." He informed, a smile sprouting on his lips as he bowed. A single hand within his grasp as he pecked at the skin. "Mistakes." Eddie soothed, pulling Waylon into an embrace as he combed fingers through his hair. "It's in the past, love." He finalized with a sympathetic smile, movement ceasing as the dance came to an end. Forcing emotions beneath the surface, he forced a smile. Raising a hand to drag it across the skin of Waylon's cheek, fingers gliding over the flushed skin.

"You deserve the world, Eddie." Waylon complimented with a smile, skin to skin contact as pale lips sank into the crevice of Eddie's mouth. Silence reverberated as the two stood, meshed as they explored each other. "And then some." He added as he pulled away breathlessly, a desperate tounge lapping at Gluskin's lips.

"You deserve far better." Gluskin admitted, eyes distracted as he held on. "I only wish I could give it to you." He added with a huff, a tailspin of emotion revealed in plain-sight.

The room stood silent as Eddie unraveled in Waylon's grasp. A shivering mass as he cried. Tears. Gluskin only cried when Waylon deciphered his messages, solved his puzzles. The pain he hid beneath the surface revealed. Frozen in place he rambled of filth and vulgarity, an abusive fatherly figure. Waylon knew, even before they had properly met. He knew Eddie's past, the exact reasoning of his admission, he rarely brought it up. In Gluskin's weakest moments all Waylon could do was play the role of a loving wife, stepping stones to a butchered concept of normality.

**Author's Note:**

> Will Waylon convince Eddie to seek out a better life for the sake of their children?


End file.
